Adam and the chipmunks : Thanks giving special
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Its thanksgiving and everyone in the Seville household is getting ready for thanksgiving anc charlie will meet the love of his life what will happen ? Read and find out


Adam and the chipmunks Thanksgiving special

It was the 24th of November the Very Day of Thanksgiving As Theodore and Eleanor along with Katy were doing the Turkey while Dave and Claire were doing the stuffing the Mashed Potatoes Green Beans and Green Peas . Meanwhile the Others were in the Living Room watching The Maury Show it was about some Dude Denying this Woman's Child and a DNA Test will prove that he is the Father of her child and for Desert they were going to have Cookies . " You know Britt I'm glad we can spend this Day together

as a Family ya know" Said Adam . " Hmm Yea I'm glad we can spend time together with the Family still it is nice that Alvin and Jill have settled down since the tour" Replied Brittany . " Yea I tend to get your Point though" Said Simon . Jeanette only Nodded her head . " Hey Ellie seems Alvin and Jill are just relaxed and not even Causing Trouble" Said Theodore . " Yea its nice to not hear any trouble going on just some Peace and quite for once" Said Eleanor . Katy Glanced over to her Boyfriend Joe who had his head on her

Eddie and Charlene were just Cuddled Together it was the same with Simon and Jeanette Paul and Sheryl Joel was Cuddled up with Cindy while Dee and John were cuddled up with Rebecca and Charlie was just being all alone till someone knocked on the door . He went up to go get it " Hmm wonder who that could be" He said to himself . as he went to open it there stood a beautiful Chipette who had nothing on . He then took her inside and Cindy rushed up to there room and got some clothes for the young Chipette. " Hey what's your name" Asked Charlie. " Its April" she said . " That's a nice name for a nice girl" Said Charlie. April only Blushed at that . " Anyway we are having Thanksgiving Dinner care to join us" Asked Charlie . " I'd like that since I had to rely on Acorns most of my life" Said April . " Well Theodore and Eleanor and Katy

along with Dave and Claire are doing Dinner so its going to be awhile anyway we are watching the Maury show not much on then after that is the Steve Wilkos Show and after that not really a whole lot" Said Charlie . _" Wow I finally found the girl of my dreams she's sweet caring its like a dream come true Seems the good lord just wants me to be happy and happy I am" _Thought Charlie As Charlie and April snuggled together and the others just Awed at that while Joe Glanced at that and even gave a warm smile toward Charlie .

" Well you did the right thing this day Brother" Murmured Joe . Charlie didn't even hear what his Brother and just ignored and continued watching the Maury Show .

Meanwhile in the Kitchen Theodore Eleanor and Katy were almost Done with the Turkey it would take longer for the Green Beans and Green Peas and Stuffing and Mashed Potatoes to be done . Meanwhile back in the living room the couples were all snuggled together just watching the TV not having a care in the world the only thing that they cared for was being with each other but it was well worth it being together as a family .

Finally everything was ready . " Ok Fellas Come and Get it oh and be sure to turn off the TV Alvin Jill make sure to get the TV turned off" Said Dave . while the others rushed into the Kitchen and took there seats Alvin and Jill turned off the TV and took there seats next to Adam and Brittany . Everyone Bowed there heads as they Prayed .

"Dear Lord Thank you for this Food and the wonderful Family that you have Provided for us and we thank you that you continue to Bless us in the years to come in Jesus Name Amen" Said Dave . " Amen" everyone Said Back . And they Started to Dig into the food that everyone had made . " OK guys I have an announcement to make Everyone this is April and she has no family to turn to till she must of heard of us in which she must of found us and everyone this is April that's Dave Claire Adam Brittany Alvin Jill Simon Jeanette Theodore Eleanor Paul Sheryl Eddie Charlene Katy Joe Joel Rebecca John Dee and Rebecca and we are known as the famous Band Adam and the Chipmunks" Said Charlie . April's mouth Dropped even before she started to eat her food . " Wow I'm in the famous house of the famous Band I've been only to a few of your concerts man you guys are awesome I mean way better than THAT Band Brian and the chipmunks" Said April . Alvin was the first one to speak up . " Yea we tend to get that a lot no offence

"None taken" Replied April . " Well April I'm sure we can provide you a place to sleep" Said Simon . " Hey she can sleep with us don't worry we have an extra Bed made just for her" Said Jeanette . " Yea Ellie already got it picked out and had help get it setup" Said Sheryl . And everyone Continued to eat till the plates were clean . " Ok everyone how about we wait till we can get the cookies out till then we can watch a movie so what did you have picked out Alvin" Asked Dave . " Well I was thinking we could Watch The Green Lantern Its pretty good" Said Alvin . " Ok everyone take a seat while I get this Setup" Said Dave . As they Got it setup it was time to watch the Movie and Claire went to go get the cookies for everyone to enjoy . After the Movie was over everyone was asleep . Brittany had her arms wrapped around Adams Neck while everyone else was sleep with there heads on each others shoulder and so Dave and Claire carried each one up there rooms and tucked them in for the night . As for April and Charlie they slept on the couch .


End file.
